


情人节惊喜

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 三十二岁鲛, 十年炮, 四岁小武, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	情人节惊喜

成为情人后的第一个情人节，简直是场灾难。

 

 

“喂——这他妈的又是怎么回事？！”鲨鱼先生在咆哮，声调大概比平时还要高出好几阶。

 

年轻的教父按着发疼的耳朵，神情无奈，“纯属意外。”他有些想笑：“蓝波的火炮出了点问题”

 

“吵死了。”身旁的狱寺惯列反击，“长毛你冲十世吼什么！！”却怎么也克制不住眼底那点看热闹的意味。

 

“好了，你们俩都轻点吧。要吓到小孩子了。”梳着凤梨头的美丽女郎轻声劝说。“小武，别怕哦。”她到底也没忍住笑，假装低头去安抚怀里的小不点儿。

 

包子脸，圆眼睛，穿着玩偶装，目测不超过五岁的黑发雨守抬起头来，一脸无辜与委屈地瞪着闯进门后就对他凶得要命的男人。吸了吸鼻子，圆滚滚的蜜糖色眼睛里泪光闪闪，“讨厌。”他奶声奶气地说，然后一扭头，搂着凤梨头姐姐的脖子完全不理人了。

 

“噗”，除了毫不客气笑出声来的岚守外，其余人还是很体贴地假装没看见鲨鱼先生脸色的。

 

人生嘛总是有点小意外。比如也并不是很特别的成为情人后的第一个情人节，难得平静得没有对手来找死，难得两边boss本着方便自己方便大家的心态都放了假，转眼却发现小自己八岁的徒弟兼男朋友一下子变成小自己二十八岁了——这都特么什么鬼！！！

 

“妈的连这种炮弹都躲不过老子真是白教你那么多年！”弄清来龙去脉的鲨鱼直接朝弟子发火，一时也忘了在眼前的是被二十年炮击中后只有四岁的真小鬼头。结果肉乎乎的小团子山本武字面意义上的哭给他家师父大人看，并且躲进库洛姆怀里再也不肯见人了。

 

瞪着藏在妹子怀里拿屁股对着他的死小鬼，鲨鱼先生气得剑都快要拔出来了。

 

最后还是好脾气的沢田解围说，火炮虽然出了问题一时半会不能将人换回来，但效果最多也就一天。他干巴巴地复述了一遍技术部给他的报告，随后抚额，“总之，应该还是能换回来的吧……”

 

听起完全不确定的语气，但鲨鱼也懒得理。反正都是那个混蛋小鬼学艺不精咎由自取，他妈的活该！

 

沢田看着刚刚掉过眼泪的四岁小朋友，再扫一眼旁边那位脸色阴沉如同暴雨将临的男人，在心里替自己的好友兼雨守点了一排蜡烛后终于提议，“那么在阿武恢复前，就让他在这边吧。你放心，我会派专人照顾他的。”

 

“不用。”鲨鱼脱口而出，语气凶得理直气壮：“老子的徒弟，老子自己带！”

 

沢田的眼睛里流露出了一点不出所料地笑：“没问题。”他大方地说。“不过也要阿武自己愿意。你看他现在那么怕你。”双手支颌，年轻的教父一脸真诚目光闪动，才不承认自己在看好戏。

 

妈的！鲨鱼深吸了口气，将那点烦燥和不爽全部压回去。他向前迈了一步，也不放低声音，就那么硬邦邦地冲着被抱人在怀里的小鬼伸出手吼道：“喂，过来。”

 

 ……这哪里是对小孩子的态度。围观者们一致在心里摆出邓摇脸。

 

果然，山本小朋友从库洛姆怀里稍稍探出一点脑袋，还泛着些水光的大眼睛警惕地瞟过眼前凶巴巴的男人，小脸上全是抗拒。

 

鲨鱼开始磨牙，他盯着那双无论在哪个年龄都清澈得不可思议地眼睛，耐下性子又说了一次，“山本。”

 

山本扁扁嘴，歪着头瞧了鲨鱼一会儿，又转身去看明显更加和善的其他人。沢田朝他露出一个温和而鼓励的笑容，山本也同样开开心心地笑回去。随后他又转回来，目光犹疑地在鲨鱼身上摇晃。

 

第一次在那双眼睛里看到如此不安不信任的神色，鲨鱼烦燥得简直想掉头就走。但总有那么点不甘心和其它无法言语的情绪，让他依然没有收回伸出的手。“武。”第三次，声音里是有点自己都没有发觉的低沉。

 

山本盯着那只带着皮手套的手好一会儿，再抬眼望向叫他名字的男人。终于小朋友咬咬嘴唇，犹豫着伸出肥嘟嘟的小手，慢吞吞地握住了鲨鱼的手指。

 

那个瞬间，鲨鱼绝对不会承认，那些积压许久的恼怒与不快全都消失殆尽。

 

 

然而愉悦的心情也并没有保持多久。

 

 

鲨鱼先生扛着团子脸山本大步流星冲回瓦利亚，一路上收获无数下属成员惊讶到惊悚的眼神。也许都不用一天，瓦利亚作战队长有个东方面孔私生子的谣言就要传遍家族内部每个角落了。

 

而鲨鱼对此毫无自觉，被不靠谱同僚们大惊小怪围观的他此刻正烦得想抽剑砍人。

 

“咦，这是Squ你和小武的私生子么……”后面半句谁生的总算在鲨鱼杀人般地眼神下吞了回去。

 

“嘻嘻～这么小的小鬼～戳脸”（滚别拿刀子戳小孩）

 

 “这件玩偶装不好玩，换成青蛙的吧！”（喂把你那顶奇怪的帽子拿远点！）

 

 最后简直身心俱疲地作战队长终于在被他家混蛋Boss意味深长地瞪了一眼后，回到了自己的办公室。倒是他怀里的山本小朋友，居然完全不认生了，对谁都笑眯眯地，一付好脾气的样子。

 

“妈的难道老子看起来比外面那群混蛋还可怕？！”把人放到沙发上，觉得被区别对待了的鲨鱼先生极其不爽，忍不住就伸手去拧那张肉乎乎的脸庞。

 

但这次山本没有再躲他。被掐着一边脸的小孩子侧着脑袋，圆圆的眼睛先是微微张大，然后又一下子笑得弯了起来。“Squ～～”软绵的童声将尾音拖得长长的，发音倒是非常标准。

 

“别学那个死人妖的口气喊老子名字。”继续捏另一边的脸，鲨鱼蹲下来，语重心长地教导：“还有，别蠢到别人掐你左脸时，把右脸也伸出来让人掐！”

 

可显然他的小徒弟对此置若罔闻。“Squ～”山本继续悠悠然地喊他，一边伸手去抚摸那头长发，“头发好好看啊。”银色的发丝从指尖滑过，亮闪闪的光泽直映到山本瞳眸里。

 

“Squ～真好看。”

 

四岁的雨守小朋友真心实意，满眼赞叹。

 

“……妈的……真是个小混蛋”

 

 三十二岁的剑帝大人撑着有点烫的脸，从牙缝里挤出一句。

 

 

 

那天下午真是安宁得不像黑手党应有的日常。阳光和熙，清风骀荡，空气里都飘浮着甜蜜诱人的巧克力味，每个转角都适合恋人们用来亲吻和拥抱。不过这些事情都与鲨鱼先生和他变成小不点的徒弟没任何关系了。从来没有跟小孩子相处经验的鲨鱼把山本小朋友放在一边后就开始看文件看邮件，虽然文件翻来复去也就那几页，手指放在键盘上半天，都没敲打出一个字来。

 

 “Squ~Squ~”心不在焉的剑帝回过神，一低头就看见小不点正扯着他的裤子努力往上爬。鲨鱼咧嘴笑，索性一把抓起小鬼拎到自己腿上，伸手对准额头一弹：“不是让你别那么叫我？！又把老子的话当放屁呢？臭小子。”

 

 小孩子皮肤娇嫩，鲨鱼按着平时习惯的力道来这么一下，顿时就泛起了红。师徒两人似乎都被吓了一跳，山本抚着额头眯起了眼睛。鲨鱼看看陡然间一脸委屈的小鬼，也有点难得地不知所措。最后他把手指停在发红的眉心上，用最小的力量揉了揉，嘴里还嘀咕着：“小鬼就是麻烦。”却又故意露出尖牙吓唬，“喂身为剑士可不准哭，不然揍你。”

 

 四岁的小剑士果然很勇敢的没哭，反而饶有兴趣地抓过在自己额头摩挲的大手。山本握着鲨鱼的手指，一根根的把玩过去。然后又探身去够另一只手——左手。这次，虽然同样隔着手套，但山本似乎还是感觉到了什么不一样。他有点疑惑地摸来摸去，又歪头不解般打量一直没作声的男人。最后山本小朋友放弃探索，直接拉过那只没有血肉的义肢放到唇边，啪唧一口亲在掌心里，完了还扬起包子脸傻乎乎地直笑。

 

小孩子什么都不知道，但鲨鱼只觉得似有热气顺着掌心蔓延向上直至漫过心室——明明是不可能有感觉的肢体，他忍不住攥紧了拳头，一时间竟不知道想发怒还是想笑

 

 ——那是二十四岁的山本武也喜欢做的动作。只是大人样的山本会先让嘴唇轻触掌心，随后顺势亲吻到脉搏，隔着绑带用唇抚过，再一点点往上，不紧不慢地，将痕迹一路驻留到胸膛。

 

小混蛋大概无论几岁都是那个小混蛋。鲨鱼咬着牙想。他转头看了看窗外日光睛好的天色，忽然就扬眉笑出声来，“喂小鬼，带你去游乐场怎么样？”

 

 

结果这一天，从来不可能对游乐场有哪怕一丁点兴趣的剑帝大人带着他的小徒弟玩遍了几乎所有四岁小孩子可以玩的项目。黑衣银发气场强大的男人抱着东方娃娃般小孩子旁若无人招摇过市，一路招来无数声“Che carina”。山本小朋友会乖巧地对每个友善的路人露出明朗活泼的笑容，但如果有人想摸他的脸，他就会笑嘻嘻地转身将脸埋进抱着他的那个男人的肩窝里。

 

“长进了嘛。”师父大人顺手捏着包子脸哼笑。山本小朋友眨着大眼睛满脸无辜。他正举着咬过一口的冰淇淋凑到鲨鱼嘴边让他一起吃，又伸出手勾着对方的脖子，目光闪闪地问：“Squ~Squ～我能不能要那个鲨鱼样子的抱枕？”

 

等到师徒两人抱着各种战利品坐上摩天轮的时候，夕阳刚燃烧完起最后一点绚烂瑰丽。空气里逐渐有了凉意，鲨鱼脱下外套将山本小朋友裹了起来。整个下午都玩得兴奋过头的小朋友终于有点累了，正伏在鲨鱼的肩上一边摸他的头发一边打哈欠。

 

摩天轮慢慢往上升，剑帝大人靠着椅子胡思乱想——要是那小混蛋真的交换不回来……啧最多老子当养个儿子了！起码剑术可以从小就教，棒球么……呃这个可以再议。黑手党学校就不用去了，反正那小鬼本来也不适合这一行……

 

“哇哦～”山本忽然惊喜地唤了一声。从高空俯瞰，城市渐次亮起虹影灯火，与纵横夜幕的星辰相辉映。“好棒！”他转身对鲨鱼展露欢快的笑颜，“好喜欢！”

 

“真是小鬼，喜欢这种东西。”鲨鱼故意摆出嫌弃的表情。

 

 “嗯喜欢。”山本小朋友用力点头，然后他弯起眼睛，笑得特别灿烂地说：“也好喜欢Squ！”

 

 

——好喜欢

 

 

一模一样地眼睛与笑容似将时空重叠，鲨鱼张嘴刚想说什么，猛然间只觉手上一沉。不过转瞬，手里搂着的人已经从四岁小孩子换成了二十四岁的年轻人。

 

鲨鱼的眼瞳微微张大

 

刚刚换回来的成年雨守显然还有些搞不清当下状况。但不等他反应，脸上便已挨了一拳。有点疼啊师父大人……黑发青年才想说话，却被银发男人扯着衣领直接抵到了玻璃上。后脑勺“呯”地磕了一下听着就疼，而此时的山本武早已顾不上抱怨，他正忙着应付自家师父大人火辣危险的唇舌。

 

凶悍得像在掠夺的吻，口腔里尝到了轻微的血味。但山本只是搂着跨坐他腿上男人的腰，纵容又安抚与他唇齿纠缠。渐渐地，追逐啃咬变成了舔吮缱绻。滚烫浓厚又温柔甜蜜。

 

等停下来的时候，两个人都带着喘意。鲨鱼的手掌贴着山本的脖颈，皮手套微薄的凉意令触摸显得凶狠又性感。山本半眯了眼，看银鲛微低着头与自己视线相触。夜空璀璨冰凉的星子与地面遥远温暖的灯光都在他的身后，而他在他的眼前。

 

 山本将眼睛笑成了弯弯的弦月，他伸手抚过银鲛的长发，低声轻快道：

 

 “应该还来得及说Buon San Valentino吧，Squalo？”

 

END


End file.
